1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an environmental sealing system for use at a cable termination. More particularly, the present invention relates to an inner housing which may be affixed to a jacket of a cable, e.g., by over molding or adhesive, and relates to an outer housing which slides over the inner housing and seals to the inner housing and seals to a mounted enclosure containing a port, wherein the inner housing supports a connector for coupling with the port.
2. Description of the Related Art
Environmental sealing structures for protecting a connector on a terminated end of a cable from the outdoor elements are known in the prior art. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,556,520 and 8,672,705 and published US Applications 2012/0285741, 2013/0084747 and 2014/0037253, each the five references being herein incorporated by reference herein.